1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a carrier tray used during manufacturing of electrical components, and more particularly to systems and methods of using the carrier tray which allow for reuse of the carrier tray a large number of times.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of electrical components such as semiconductor integrated circuit devices, the components are placed in carrier trays that house and protect the components from damage during various processing, production, testing and assembly station operations. The carrier trays can also orient the electrical components to ensure proper placement and alignment during testing and insertion onto a printed circuit board. The various station operations are typically carried out at geographically dispersed locations, which necessitate shipment of the components in the carrier trays.
The carrier trays experience the same environment as the electrical components being manufactured, including high temperature processes such as baking. To reduce manufacturing costs the carrier trays are typically reused a number of times during the manufacturing flow process. However, tray material integrity issues caused by the repeated exposure to processes impacts the yield of the electrical components carried therein, which limits the number of times the tray can safely be used.
These integrity issues include physical damage/change such as shrinkage, warping or cracking of the trays due to the thermal stresses caused by high temperature processes. This physical damage/change of the trays can induce damage to the electrical components carried therein, such as cracking of the packages and/or lead damage, resulting in yield loss. Repeated high temperature exposure and/or usage of old trays can also result in breakdown of the tray material which contaminates the electrical components, also resulting in yield loss.
As a result, reusing the trays during the many phases of manufacturing typically necessitates expending considerable time and cost inspecting and measuring the integrity of the carrier trays.
In addition, in the manufacturing process for electrical components such as integrated circuit devices, typically include multiple manufacturing facilities in geographically dispersed locations. Implementing a manufacturing tracking system that will track the usage of carrier trays in this type of a distributed manufacturing facility arrangement is difficult and costly.
It is therefore desirable to provide a carrier tray for use during manufacturing of electrical components, and stations and methods of using the carrier tray, which allow for reuse of the carrier tray a large number of times while addressing the time and cost associated with inspection of the carrier tray, while also addressing yield loss issues caused by overuse of the trays.